


Of Late Night Conversations and Feedings

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching her with their son does something to him. Just knowing that he has the two most important people by his side makes him happy. It’s little moments like this when she feeds him that he wonders how he got so lucky and realizes he’s a little bit jealous of his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Late Night Conversations and Feedings

**Author's Note:**

> This short is also part of **[Where I Feel At Home](https://archiveofourown.org/series/184739)** Series

A shrill cry startled Stiles awake. He blinked once, twice and then grunted when the sound of his son’s soft whimpers reached his ears again. His gaze drifted towards the clock and he sighed as he ran a hand down his face. It was a quarter to three in the morning and they’d just brought Holden home from the hospital earlier that day.

The little welcome home Christmas party had gone nicely, but people had left late and Holden had been up not long ago. Stiles was exhausted and he knew Lydia wasn’t any more rested. He glanced over when he felt her shift beside him. “I’ll grab him,” he whispered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her shoulder before pushing his covers aside and getting up.

Lydia’s eyes fluttered open in time to catch Stiles stumble over to the small bassinet they were using in lieu of the crib. She smiled as she sat up slowly and ran a hand through her hair. She propped the pillows up beneath her back and rested against them. She reached up to her nightgown and slipped the spaghetti strap off her shoulder letting the material fall below her breast on the left side waiting for Stiles to bring her their son.

Stiles reached down and lifted Holden from the bassinet carefully smiling down at his son’s wet eyes. “Hey buddy, it’s okay. Daddy’s got you, come on let’s go get some grub from mommy.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Really Stiles?” Sometimes her boyfriend was such a goofball.

Stiles grinned as he came over to the side of the bed his gaze dropping to her chest. “What? It’s not like it isn’t true.” He replied as he handed Holden to her.

Lydia gripped Holden and shifted him in her arms, her hand going to the back of his head guiding him to her breast. It took him a minute, but he finally caught her nipple in his mouth, his lips sealing around her as he started to drink.

Stiles stood beside them for a minute before running a hand over the back of Holden’s head and then walking around the bed to his spot. He climbed in and got back under the covers sitting up beside Lydia watching his son eat. The room was silent and the only sound came from the small infant attached to Lydia’s breast. “What’s it feel like?” He asked quietly.

Stiles’ words startled her and she glanced sideways at him as she held Holden close considering her his question. “Honestly, weird, but also good in a way,” she replied her gaze falling back on Holden again. “It’s weird because sometimes when he there for too long it starts to hurt a little, but it’s good because,” she paused brushing her thumb against Holden’s cheek, “I feel close to him like this. Being able to provide for him, knowing it’s something only I can do it makes me feel needed. Like being his mom isn’t just this abstract idea, it’s a physical thing. We made him together, but essentially I gave him life and my body is still nourishing him.” She explained. “And that sounds really stuck up and rude, god babe I’m sorry.” She said with a shake of her head.

Stiles chuckled and shifted closer to her dipping his head and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “No it doesn’t sound rude or stuck up at all. It’s true; you were amazing in there Lyds…a real trooper.” He responded as he watched their son eat. “I’m actually a little jealous,” he admitted with a smile. “I wish I could share a connection with him the way you do.”

Lydia’s expression softened, “Stiles, you’re his father. No one is going to have the kind of connection with him that you do. You’re going to be there for all the moments big and small. You’re going to be the person he goes to or advice about girls and life, things he’d never feel comfortable telling me.” She told him softly, “We might have this connection now, but as he gets older he’s going to come to you more and then I’m going to be the jealous one.” She admitted.

Stiles’ stared at the woman beside him and shook his head gently before glancing up at Lydia again. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?” He asked quietly as he reached out and cupped her cheek.

Lydia leaned into the touch making sure to keep her arms in place so Holden didn’t fall away from her breast. “Hopefully it’s as much as I love you.” She said with a smile.

Stiles held her gaze, “More,” he replied simply as he leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Lydia returned the kiss moving her mouth slowly over his pulling back when only when air became an issue. She leaned her forehead against his. “You make me ridiculously happy.”

“Ditto,” Stiles said without pause as he shifted back against the pillows again tugging Lydia gently into him holding her as she fed their son. This definitely wasn’t how he’d expected things to go with them, but Stiles wouldn’t change a single thing. He loved his life, his family. Lydia Martin was everything he’d always wanted. She was his happy ending.


End file.
